


Losing his Virginity

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sirius Black, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer holidays, Sirius checks up on his godson. They spend time together and soon Sirius takes his godson's virginity.<br/>Set between PoA and GoF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing his Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this side. It's part of a series, which will loosely follow the books and in every oneshot Harry has another sexual partner.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does  
> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Harry sighed as he walked through the silent streets of Little Whinging. Two weeks ago he came back from his third year at Hogwarts. After he discovered that he had a godfather, he had hated it at the Dursley's even more. Thankfully, they were not as horrid as before, mostly, because of the fact that they thought Sirius was a psychotic mass murderer. And Harry went often out to enjoy the peace. Then he heard a growl.

Harry looked at the bushes next to the street. Slowly a large dog stepped into the light. At first the boy wanted to flee, but then he and the dog looked into each others eyes. Harry noticed something familiar in them. He beamed.

"Sirius!"

The Animagus barked happily, until Harry's face darkened.

"Are you mental? What are you doing here? ", he hissed.

The dog continued to waggle with his tail, before he went away. After a few feet he turned around and barked again.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Harry asked.

The dog jerked his head in an awkward nod. And so Harry followed his godfather. He was led over a field to a small forest, where an old hut stood. Once they were inside Harry saw a small bed made of blankets, pillows and some furs. Furthermore only a table and a chair filled the room. When the Animagus turned back to his human shape, Harry hugged him tightly.

"Hey Harry."

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to see if those muggles were treating you right. "

"They are. What if they catch you? "

Sirius chuckled.

"They won't. As far as the ministry knows, I am in Germany right now. "

Harry nodded and looked down.

"Hey pup. Don't worry. I'll be fine. "

"Okay... I'm just worried about you. "

"I know. You look like you could use a cuddle. "

Harry chuckled.

"A cuddle would be nice."

They sat down and Harry cuddled into his godfather's side.

"How are you, Sirius?"

"Fine. The weather is good, so I don't become wet and cold. And I'll manage to get something to eat regularly. "

Harry hummed sleepily. The shoulder of his godfather was surprisingly comfortable. Sirius chuckled.

"Tired, pup?"

He got another hum as response.

"Have a nap. I'll be still here when you wake up. "

* * *

Harry woke up an hour later. While he slept Sirius moved them so that they were lying: Sirius on his back and Harry on his side pressed against his godfather. He stretched and snuggled deeper into the warmth. But then he realized that he was poking the leg of his godfather with his sleepy erection. Horrified Harry bolted up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... I-"

"Hey pup, it's okay. I understand. Something like that happened to me too. "

"Really ? "

"Yeah. Your father and I were sleeping in one bed during the holidays once and then I woke up with a hard-on. Man... That was awkward..."

Sirius smiled nostalgically.

"And what did Dad do?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing. He knew that I swing both ways, but he also knew that I had no interest in him. "

"What do you mean? You swing both ways? ", Harry asked frowning.

"It means I'm attracted to males and females. It's called bisexual. "

"Oh... Okay. "

"That reminds me we should have a talk."

Sirius told Harry about birds and bees and that it doesn't matter if Harry likes boys or girls or both.

"Sirius, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure pup. Ask everything you want. "

"Who was the first person you had sex with?"

Harry was astonished that Sirius blushed.

"Remus actually."

"Really? Why? "

"I wasn't ready to settle down with someone. But I also didn't want to lose my virginity to some random person. "

"That makes sense, I guess. " he murmured.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

"No... I- I'm just wondering, who will be my first. I mean only a few people see me as Harry and not as the-boy-who-lived. "

"Don't worry, pup. You'll find the right person."

Harry nodded and after a few moments he asked: "Couldn't you..."

"Wait! What are you insinuating? You are like my son!"

"I'm sorry... It's just... I thought. "

"It's okay. I'm not mad. "

After a few minutes Sirius decided that Harry had to go back and Harry couldn't help to feel like his godfather was indeed mad.

* * *

Harry couldn't find Sirius for a whole week, even though he spent dozens of hours searching for him. But then finally one week after the first meeting, the black dog sat on the same spot they met a week ago. And soon they were in the hut again Sirius transformed into a human. Harry hesitated until Sirius opened his arms. While they hugged tightly, the boy murmured:

"I'm sorry."

Sirius tilted his godson's face up.

"Don't be. I'm sorry. I was too cold towards you and I shouldn't have waited for so long to see you again. But I needed time to think. "

"About what?"

"About what you said last time."

"And?"

"And you are really cute, but I wouldn't be comfortable having sex with you. I am too old for you. And I feel like I would take advantage of you. "

"You wouldn't. But I'm afraid someone else will and then brag about it. "

The young boy looked up at Sirius with wide and vulnerable eyes. A thumb caressed his tender cheek, before the owner of the thumb leaned down pressed a gentle kiss onto the soft, rosy lips. The soft scratch of Sirius's stubble against Harry's cheeks was new and interesting. And Harry decided he liked it as he sighed happily into the kiss. Sirius lifted his unmoving lips and whispered:

"I need to know that you are absolutely sure."

"I am."

Harry spoke with so much determination that Sirius couldn't withdraw. Instead he kissed Harry again, his lips moving softly against Harry's. They kissed like this for a few minutes, before Sirius guided them down. Harry was now lying on his back with Sirius on top of him. The kiss never lost its tenderness as Sirius's tongue swept over Harry's bottom lip.

The boy parted his lips and Sirius started a slow, but passionate play with their tongues. Time lost meaning to Harry, but at some point his hardness was too much and Harry lost his patience. His hips bucked up seeking friction. Sirius noticed this and his mouth moved over Harry's jaw to his tender neck and the boy gasped. The sensation of a mouth on his skin was here much stronger than on his mouth. For Sirius was this pleasuring too.

While kissing and licking Harry's neck (he refrained from making hickeys for now), he inhaled the sweet scent that Harry emitted from every pore and his mouth couldn't get enough of Harry's pale, tender neck, which tasted sweetly and salty at the same time. When Sirius decided that he paid enough attention to his lover's neck, he sat up and eyed Harry: he was flushed, breathed hard and Sirius could see the tent in his pants. But he was not much better of course:

Sirius' erection was straining against the denim of his jeans. His hands slowly crept under Harry's worn out shirt and pulled it gently off. He revealed a pale, tender and thin torso. Sirius smiled encouragingly and he whispered:

"Beautiful."

And his mouth latched back onto Harry's body. This time onto his collarbone. Sirius nipped gently at them and kissed his way down. The boy couldn't decide what the greatest pleasure was: the slightly chapped lips, which moved so wonderfully; Sirius agile tongue, which traced invisible patterns or the stubble, which scratched Harry's skin so deliciously. Harry gasped as his left nipple was kissed and licked gently and Sirius didn't forget the other one of course.

After both pink nubs were shining with saliva and stood dark and erect against the pale skin, the Animagus started to mark Harry: he left all over the young one's chest and stomach, where the Dursleys wouldn't see, love bites, while the black haired boy was gasping and sighing in pleasure.

When Sirius reached the waistband of Harry's trousers, he popped the button open. Harry lifted his butt as Sirius slowly pulled his trousers and underwear off. The Animagus kissed every inch of skin he exposed: the thin, almost bony thighs, Harry's knobbly knees and down his calf to the feet, where he kissed every toe. Sirius had in no way a fetish for feet, but he wanted to show Harry that he took care of him and that he was safe with him. Harry enjoyed every kiss and gasped when his erection was freed.

Then Sirius continued his quest to give Harry more love bites. This time they were on the tender flesh of Harry's inner thighs. Sirius pressed a butterfly kiss onto the tip of Harry's cock and gave it a few strokes and made the boy groan. Sirius sat back and locked eyes with Harry. Then he started to undress himself. Harry's eyes went wide and his face eager.

At first his shirt went off and Harry got to see his torso: he was pale, thin, but under the skin were lean muscles visible. Harry was also aroused by the light chest hair and the happy trail that went from his navel to his waistband. Sirius stripped his pants and underwear off and revealed his 7 inch cock with trimmed hair around the base. The man crawled on top of Harry, who whispered:

"Can I touch you?"

Instead of a reply with words, Sirius smiled and placed Harry's hand on his chest. The boy was fascinated and discovered his lover's body with his hands: he was especially transfixed by the older man's body hair, since on Harry's own body didn't grow hair yet. The short chest hair felt wonderful against his palms and then he flicked his thumbs over Sirius's nipples.

Sirius breathed harder and harder and when Harry leaned forward and kissed his chest, while he slowly stroked his cock, Sirius gasped. The boy couldn't take his eye of his small hand, which was wrapped around the cock and was moving up and down. His thumb went over the tip and gathered pre-come. Harry licked the salty and slightly bitter liquid from his thumb. He liked the taste and Sirius groaned, because of the arousing view.

The older man settled between Harry's legs and lifted and spread his legs. Then he sucked on two fingers and coated them with his saliva.

"This will burn a bit", he warned as his index finger circled Harry's entrance.

Harry nodded. Sirius spit onto his fingers and spread the saliva on Harry's entrance. Then he slowly and carefully worked one digit into Harry's body. As Sirius looked questioningly at him, Harry nodded. And so Sirius moved the finger shallowly.

After a few minutes Sirius moved the finger out and wetted his index and middle finger again, before he worked them into the body in front of him again. Harry scrunched his nose in discomfort, which made Sirius stop.

"Don't stop. I'm fine. It only burns a little. "

Sirius smiled at him and moved his finger in and out and scissored them. To take Harry's mind of the pain, the Animagus kissed his stomach and stroked his cock lightly. Harry moaned quietly and paid only little attention to the fingers inside of him, which opened him up. But when Sirius added another finger, he hissed.

The older male rubbed his stomach and whispered soothing things. When Sirius croaked his fingers, he brushed against something that made Harry yelp in surprise and pleasure, while Sirius grinned. While his fingers were still deep in his lover's butt and still thrusting against that spot, Sirius moved up and kissed Harry sloppily. After a while Harry rocked back onto Sirius fingers and Sirius deemed him ready.

He lubed his cock with his spit. Then he rested on his elbows that were on each side of Harry's head, while he slowly entered his lover. Harry tensed and Sirius murmured:

"Relax, love"

Harry nodded, while Sirius had difficulties to stay still. The warm, velvety tightness of Harry's body was almost too much. And Harry felt so full, so warm, heated and stretched by his lover's cock.

A few minutes later Harry nodded and Sirius started to move gently. After a few thrusts he changed his angle and hit Harry's prostrate. Sirius's thrusts never lost their gentleness. Every time they hit that special spot inside of Harry. They caused waves of constant, intense pleasure to travel through the thin body.

Simultaneously, Sirius kissed and caressed every little bit of skin he could reach. After a while the thrusts became faster, but still gentle. Harry moaned and gasped and whined, while Sirius groaned and huffed. He murmured:

"You look so beautiful like this, love. I love you Harry. I'll never let anyone hurt you. "

Sirius's declaration brought Harry closer to the edge. He felt a boiling coil in his stomach.

"I-I'm... I'm coming..."

A hand was wrapped around Harry's cock.

"Come for me, love"

And Harry did. He came moaning onto his stomach, where a small pool of the clear liquid was made. Sirius continued to thrust and he rode out Harry's orgasm, even as Harry's inner walls tightened around his cock. Sirius buried his face into Harry's sweaty neck and placed kisses onto the hot skin, while he thrust into Harry coming closer with every movement.

Finally, he came. A muffled cry of Harry's names was heard as the older man filled his lover with his semen. Feeling powerless Sirius had to hold himself back from crushing Harry. After they came down from their high, Sirius cleaned Harry with a rag.

Then he pulled the sleepy boy closer. Harry's head was on Sirius's bare chest and his arms around Sirius's waist. The boy felt more secure than ever before as he was wrapped up in his lover's body and warmth. The Animagus kissed Harry softly and whispered:

"Sleep tight, love. I'll be here when you wake up. "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Please comment and leave kudos. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I also take promos. If you wish to read something and want me to do it, tell me in the comments.


End file.
